


That We're Playing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It’s all just a game.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa holds all the good cards, and I’m just playing Go Fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That We're Playing

They think they’re above it all, and you’re just the little dribblings on the floor they leave behind when they walk out of the room. It’s all a game. They think they’re the only players, and you’re the pawn, but what they think and what you’re aware of before you even enter the room gives you an edge they don’t have. Of course, they have their own plays and ploys; everyone going into something like this does. 

It’s simple enough – this game is a kill or be killed operation. That’s what it’s like, in this kind of business. You have to trust your instincts, and you have to know how to play the game. 

“All right, ante up,” you say, and smile. You’ll give them a little booze and a show of some leg and maybe some tit, and you’ll take their money, and you’ll take their knowledge, and they’ll thank you for it when they stagger out the door. And you’ll make more money off what you learn. 

It’s the way the game is played, and you don’t intend to be a loser.

 


End file.
